Different Paths, Same Destiny
by balletlover
Summary: Draco's smirk became more prominent "You named your daughter Rose because of me?" "No, the representation of the impossible" she muttered not quite meeting his eyes. Sequel to 'Scorpius' & 'Rose' Implies Rose/Scorpius. Takes place before Rose's 7th year.


**Hi there!**

**To all of you wonderful people who are reading this right now I apologize for taking over a month to post this but now that it's here...**

**This is a sequel to my other stories "Scorpius" and "Rose" which I highly recommend you read first if you want to understand this better but if you don't want to then suit yourself *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be 14 years old now.**

**Don't forget to review after!  
**

* * *

Rose pushed her trolley through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters followed by her brother, Hugo and her mother. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

Rose looked around the familiar station and saw Albus along with his mother and Lily. She ran over to them.

"Rose!" Albus greeted her.

She and Albus immediately started a conversation about quidditch while Lily and Hugo, who were both about to start their 5th year were talking about O.W.L.s

"Hello, Ginny" Hermione said.

"Hermione! It's great to see you! Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"At the Ministry, he couldn't get off work today. What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's tried of everyone staring whenever we see the children off so I suppose he's at the Ministry too" Ginny said.

"Typical" Hermione muttered.

"Albus! Rose!" someone shouted across the station. Everyone turned to see Scorpius Malfoy running toward them.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed hugging her best friend.

"Granger, Weaselette" a cool voice said from behind them.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped.

"It's Potter and Weasley now, Malfoy" Ginny said.

"It's almost eleven, we'd better board the train" Lily said suddenly.

"Bye mum!" Hugo and Lily said to their respective parents.

"Bye! Oh, and Hugo, do remember not to bug the house elves" Hermione called as Hugo boarded the train pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Hey! You three, don't you think you should get going?" Ginny asked Albus, Rose and Scorpius.

"Oh right, see you, mum!" Albus said boarding.

"Bye mum!" Rose called.

"Bye Rose. Don't forget to keep Hugo from the kitchens as much as possible" Hermione reminded.

"Scorpius, I want a word before you go" Draco said motioning for him to follow.

"Yes?" Scorpius asked once they were out of the earshot of Ginny and Hermione.

"You fancy the Weasley girl" Draco stated.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean it! You can't help who you love" Scorpius said defensively.

"Relax Scorpius, I was merely confirming my suspicions" Draco said in a bored voice.

"Right... Now can I go?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes"

Scorpius boarded the train just as the doors were about to be closed. Draco stood a little way from Hermione and Ginny who were waving at their children as the train pulled out of the station. He glanced at them before smirking and walking over to them.

"Granger, Weasley" he said using their old surnames. "Where are Potter and Weasley?"

"Ministry" Hermione muttered. "Can I talk to you for a minute Malfoy?"

"Right well I'll just go. Bye Hermione!" Ginny said apparating on the spot.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Draco said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Hermione said.

"Make me!" he retorted. Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. She didn't want to cause a scene right there.

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Did your son happen to ask you about the origin of his name?" she asked calmly.

"As a matter of fact he did" Draco said. "you wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you, Granger?"

"It's Weasley now, Malfoy and for your information my daughter asked me the origin of HER name" Hermione told him.

"And what did you tell her?" he asked smirking slightly but his eyes bore curiosity.

She hesitated; looking around to make sure no one was looking. Many people had already left and others were talking in groups.

"After the Yule ball..." she whispered finally.

Draco's smirk became more prominent. "You named your daughter Rose because of me?"

"No, the representation of the impossible" she muttered not quite meeting his eyes.

"That I gave you" he reminded her still smirking.

"And your son was coincidentally named Scorpius?" Hermione asked changing the topic slightly.

"Please," he scoffed "it's a Black family tradition to be named after stars"

"And I just so happens that you picked my favorite constellation..." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"How would I have known that?" he asked defensively.

"You, yourself asked me what my favorite constellation was the day you gave me the rose" she told him.

"That was years ago. You honestly think I would remember that insignificant detail?" he asked trying his best to look disbelieving.

"So, pray tell, what DID you tell him when he asked you where he got his name?" Hermione said refusing to believe even for a second that he was telling the truth.

"Family tradition" Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And he honestly believed that after Rose owled him to ask you the question" she said giving away once and for all that she was involved.

"Aha so you did have something to do with it!" he exclaimed.

"Malfoy, you're avoiding the question" she muttered glaring at him.

"You never said anything in question form that I have not already answered" he said, the smirk coming back.

"Did he ask you more about it afterward?" Hermione asked with clenched teeth and a glare.

"Yes he did. Happy now, Granger?" Draco said sarcastically.

It was Hermione's turn smirk at him. "So what did you tell him?"

He hesitated as if deciding whether or not to tell the truth. "Yule ball..." he finally answered deciding on the truth.

At that point Hermione had to laugh. Draco glared at her.

"I wasn't laughing at you!" she told him stifling her giggles. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honestly! I was just thinking about how much we're behaving like we're still in school" she said.

"Excuse me but I am no longer that prejudiced prat I was in school" he told her arrogantly.

She just smirked at him. "See, you're arguing with me about something so trivial hence, proving my point" she said.

"Screw this, Granger, I'm leaving" Draco muttered turning away to leave.

"Wait before you go I thought it might concern you that Rose likes your son" Hermione said. He stopped mid stride, turned around and looked blankly at her.

"Well then it might just concern you that Scorpius fancies Rose" he said with a smirk.

"You do realize that Rose is a half-blood and may therefore taint your oh so pure bloodline" Hermione told him with a roll of her eyes.

"As I said earlier I'm no longer that prejudiced prat I was in school. If Scorpius wants to 'taint our bloodline' as you put it, then I won't stop him" Draco said.

"Right… well, I'd better be going, I'm due at the ministry in ten minutes" Hermione said checking her watch.

"Well then I suppose I'll be seeing you again some time before their wedding?" Draco smirked.

"I suppose you will. Goodbye Malfoy" she said holding her hand out for him to shake.

"The name's Draco" he said shaking her hand.

"Draco. In that case my name is Hermione. Goodbye Draco, I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future" she said smiling.

"Probably. Oh, do me a favor. Try and restrain Weasley from attacking me when he finds out about the children" Draco said.

"I'll see what I can do" she said before apparating away

* * *

**Hi again!**

**My reason for not posting this sooner is because I felt obligated to write this and I don't like writing from obligation, it makes it feel like an assignment or something. I was supposed to post this last week but the internet here hasn't been working and I swear I'm not just making this up.**

**Once again thanks for reading. I'm sorry to those of you who asked me to put Draco and Hermione together, I couldn't do that. You see, in this story and in the last 2 I tried to make them compatible to the books as much as possible but still writing with my own style. If you go to the chapter in GoF of the Yule Ball, you'll see that from where Hermione leaves, I continued in my other stories.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Don't forget that REVIEWS=AWESOMENESS**


End file.
